The Fake Boyfriend
by XblackbunniesX
Summary: What's the best way to get revenge on the one you love? Make them jealous of course. Blaine breaks up with Kurt, but Kurt still wants him. Will his and Sebastian's plan work or will things fall apart even more?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own most of these characters. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX. The only original characters in this story will be: Sarah Smythe, Victor Smythe, Lana Smythe, Dalanie Smythe, and Garrett Walker. This is sorta AU, in this story Blaine and Sebastian attend McKinley High and Hunter and Kurt both know each other. I hope you enjoy the story.**

Kurt walked inside the Lima Bean in a good mood. Today was the last day of summer vacation and also his and Blaine's six month anniversary. Both Blaine and Kurt have been beyond busy all summer. The only time they could see each other was when they would Skype each other at night. It was a bittersweet summer, but today they were finally able to see each other!

Kurt stood in line for his coffee thinking about how he wanted his senior year to go. He was able to be with Blaine all year now. Sure Blaine transferred last year, but when he transferred they only had a few months of school left together. This year will be better. He'll get to see him everyday now. Kurt ordered his and Blaine's coffee. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of them being together. Nothing could break them apart.

He chose a table by the window next to the door. He didn't have to wait long as he saw Blaine walk inside the popular coffee shop. He waved him over and smiled. He looked handsome as ever. Even in his dorky, but adorable, bowtie.

"Hey." Kurt said happily.

"Hi."

Kurt frowned at Blaine's tone of voice. He sounded so melancholy compared to Kurt's elated tone.

"Blaine are you okay?"

There a was a long pause. Kurt figured that maybe Blaine didn't hear his question. He was going to ask him again, but decided not to press the issue. If Blaine didn't want to tell him what was wrong then he won't tell him. Or so he thought.

"No, no I'm not."

Kurt went to grab Blaine's hand, but Blaine just pulled it away. Now he was starting to scare him. Blaine loved it when Kurt grabbed his hand whenever he was upset. He said it gave him hope and comfort.

"Blaine, what's going on?"

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

Now he was even more afraid. What could Blaine be sorry for?

"I can't be with you anymore. I found someone else."

 _What_? He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. He thought everything was so perfect between them.

"So you cheated on me?"

"I didn't cheat on you Kurt."

"Really, because when you say "I found someone else," that means you cheated." Kurt said trying to keep his calm. On the outside he seemed perfectly fine, but in the inside he was screaming. He felt that he would break any second now.

Blaine sighed and looked in Kurt's eyes.

"Yes, I cheated on you. I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt just nodded. "Wow, first you cheat and then you lie to my face about it. You know what Blaine, go to hell." Kurt stood up and walked out of the coffee shop.

 _Just a little while longer. Hold on for a little while longer._

Kurtdrove in silence. He didn't turn on the radio. He didn't sing under his breathe. He didn't even hum that catchy tune that's been stuck in his head. It was complete silence. He let a single tear fall down his cheek.

 _How could he do this?_

 _Next Day_

Kurt walked into school with confidence. He may have just lost the love of his life and wants to fall down a hole, but that won't stop him from being himself. He won't let that get him down. Not right now at least.

He walked to his locker, avoiding the feet that tried to get in his way. They're going to have to try harder than that to get him down.

Not a moment later he felt a hand land on his shoulder and shove him into a locker.

"Welcome back Fairy!" The football players sneered.

Wow he's only been here for five minutes and he's already getting shoved into lockers.

"Well if it isn't Gay Face, what a pleasant surprise."

No. No! Does the world hate him this much? Is this karma for something he did?

"Sebastian, certainly not a pleasure to see you. What are you doing here? This is my turf."

"My parents sent me here, for "experience" and all other different types of bullshit." Sebastian said leaning next to Kurt's locker.

"Sebastian Smythe at a public school? I never thought I'd see the day." Kurt said smirking at meerkat faced boy.

"Ha ha, laugh all you want Hummel. Being here just makes it easier to seduce Blaine."

Kurt frowned at the mentioning of his name. He felt his heart drop. It hurt so much to know Blaine cheated on him. Was he not enough for him? Did he do something wrong?

"What's with the sad face Betty White? You look constipated." Sebastian stated.

Kurt simply rolled his eyes and closed his locker door. He still had fifteen minutes left until he had to go to his first hour class.

"You can have him. He's not mine anymore."

"I can see that, looks like he belongs to that blonde he's sucking face with." Sebastian said pointing at the new couple.

Kurt felt like he was gonna throw up. His heart beating so fast he thought it was going to give out.

 _Maybe it is. Maybe it's dying at the sight of Blaine with another guy._

Kurt walked away from the show they were putting on. Blaine never did that with Kurt. He was so afraid that they would get slushied and criticized more than they already did. Kurt was fine with it, but there Blaine was making out with his new boyfriend out in the open. It devastated him when he saw that. Maybe he wasn't strong enough.

"You okay Betty White?"

"Why do you care Sebastian? Shouldn't you be back there trying to get in Blaine's pants?"

"I will later, I'm willing to make a deal with you."

Kurt stopped short. He turned around and stared at Sebastian. Was he serious? Like he'd ever make a deal with him. His curiosity got the best of him though.

"What?"

"What Blaine did wasn't cool, it was hot, but not cool. So I'm willing to help you get back with Blaine if you're willing to help me with something. Besides it won't be as much fun trying to get Blaine in bed with me if you're not sending snarky remarks my way."

Kurt was wary about this. That smirk Sebastian was wearing always meant trouble. He didn't want anything to do with Sebastian's plan, but he was desperate.

"Fine, what? You got five minutes to tell me your plan Smythe. Besides what's the worst that could happen, me becoming your boyfriend?" Kurt said crossing his arms and chuckling at the thought.

He was met with silence. No laughter, no crude remark, no sarcasm, not even a simple insult.

 _This can't be happening. He can't be serious._

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Sebastian no!" Kurt exclaimed.

Sebastian shushed him and then covered his mouth. This will be more difficult than he thought.

"Will you shut up! Just listen to me. I'll be your fake boyfriend and we'll go around flaunting it and it'll make Blaine crazy jealous. He'll break up with Blondie and get back with you. In return you try to get me with him."

Sebastian nodded towards a boy who was talking to Blaine and his new boy-toy. He wore the familiar Dalton blazer and had chestnut brown hair.

"Hunter Clarington? You want to get with him?"

"Of course, who wouldn't want to get into his pants? I know you two are friends so in exchange of getting you and Blaine back together I want you to help get me into Hunter's pants."

"One, we're not exactly friends, just mere acquaintances. Two, I hate you. Did you know that?"

"The feelings mutual Gay Face or shall I _boyfriend_." Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

Sebastian started walking to class and laughing under breathe.

That's it. Kurt's life is ruined.

 **So I hope you like the chapter and the new story. I wanted to write a book like this and I thought why not put it to the test and make it a kurtbastian story. So your reviews will** ** _really_** **mean a lot to me. Any questions feel free to DM me or write in the review box or option or whatever it is. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. - Mys 3**


	2. Chapter 2

The Fake Boyfriend

The only characters I own are the original characters. I do not own the Glee characters or the show. Those rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

 **So far I've gotten really good reviews and I'm happy about that. I just want to say that I wanted to add Hunter because one, he was hot as hell guys just saying and two, for some reason I felt the need to add him. I can honestly only picture Sebastian flirting with three people and that is Blaine, Kurt, and Hunter. So don't be freaked or confused, he won't always be in the chapters. Also maybe he's completely straight in the story, maybe not *shrugs shoulder* you'll never know. It is an AU after all.**

Kurt sat in the corner of the library silently reading over his AP English syllabus. It was his free period, after that he only had one class left before glee club. Hopefully both will be Sebastian free. So far Sebastian and him have shared four of the same classes out of the six he has.

 _Please be in a different class._

"Hello Betty White."

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him. Sebastian has followed him everywhere since this morning. The only reason he's in the library is to get away from him.

"Your silence hurts me Gay Face, I thought we were supposed to be a couple."

 _If I jump out this window will he follow me?_

"Tell me Gay Face, what is going on in that pretty little girly head of yours?"

 _Or maybe I could throw_ him _out the window._

"Leave Smythe." Kurt said choosing not to look at him. Instead he was glaring so hard at his syllabus he expected it to catch on fire.

"You can't kick me out of the school's library Kurt." Sebastian said. His goal was to annoy the hell out of Kurt just because he wanted to. It was entertaining to see how Kurt clenched his fists in annoyance.

"No, I want you to leave the state. Better yet, leave the country." Kurt said standing up to leave the library.

"Well that's not nice Princess." Sebastian chuckled at the sight of Kurt trying to calm down. He kept pacing down the aisles and breathing heavily. Getting Kurt all riled up is definitely more entertaining than going over damn syllabuses in every class.

"Sebastian I am this close-" Kurt started to say before he was interrupted.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked quietly. He wasn't sure if he was on speaking terms with Kurt yet. He didn't want to upset the older boy.

"Oh you know doing couple stuff." Sebastian said wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Blaine was frozen in his spot. He moved on already? Blaine internally face palmed himself, of course he moved on. He should've expected this, but why he chose Sebastian was a mystery.

"Really? You two are a couple?" It sounded more like a statement of disbelief than a question filled with true interest.

"Yeah we are, we realized that under all that bickering and fighting we truly had feelings for each other." Kurt said trying to swallow the bile that was coming up his throat. As if he would ever be interested in that cocky bastard.

"Oh well I guess we should all go on a double date. Wednesday night at Breadsticks, see you there?" Blaine asked secretly hoping that they would turn the offer down.

Kurt was going to come up with an excuse to why he couldn't go, but Sebastian had other plans.

"We'll be there."

Sebastian smirked at Blaine's retreating figure. That smirk didn't last long though. Kurt stepped on his foot causing him to yelp in pain.

"What the hell Princess!"

Both boys turned to the librarian that shushed them violently. Kurt guided them towards the back so they talk without the librarian interrupting them.

"Are you that stupid? You agreed to a double date?"

"Do you not realize that it's the perfect way to make Blaine jealous or is your brain affected by the amount of hairspray you use?"

Now that Kurt thought about it, it was a good plan. Wow the Meerkat does have a brain, but did he want to go on a date with Sebastian? Let's just say that if someone offered to run him over with a eighteen wheeler truck, he would choose the truck.

"Fine we'll go, but don't try anything Smythe." Kurt said walking away from their spot at the window.

"With you? Never. I'm surprised Blaine wanted to try something with you. I wouldn't try anything with you even in your dreams."

"Let's not get cocky, I wouldn't dream about you even if you paid me to." Kurt shot back.

He didn't care for Sebastian's motives or ways at all, he didn't even care about the boy himself, but he had to be honest with himself. It hurt when Sebastian said he wouldn't try anything with him. Was he that unattractive? Is that why Blaine left?

 _What's wrong with me?_

 **Second chapter done! I hope this story isn't confusing for you. I will try to explain it as much as I can. Any questions about it feel free to ask me. Even if it's not about the story. I always want to communicate with guys, you all give me inspiration. I hope the Hunter thing in the beginning cleared any confusion to why he was in the story. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. - Mys 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**The only characters I own are the original characters. I do not own the Glee characters or the show. Those rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

Today was the day. The day Kurt has been dreading since Monday. Shit, how was he supposed to get through this? A date with Sebastian? He can't even simply be in the same room as the cocky meerkat without wanting to vomit. How was he supposed to survive this night?

 _Calm down Kurt, you got this._ He told himself. He could do this. It's just one date right? Kurt's face twisted at the very thought of that word. He couldn't do this. 

_I'll just cancel and say I'm not feeling very well._

Just as Kurt unlocked his phone to call Blaine, the doorbell resounded through out his home telling him his "date" has arrived. With a sigh Kurt stuffed his phone back in his pocket and walked down the stairs. He might as well answer it before his dad does.

Too late.

As Kurt reached the bottom of the staircase he saw Burt interrogating Sebastian. It amused him actually. Seeing Sebastian so uncomfortable, but he had to give him some credit. Sebastian kept his cool.

"Dad, I'm going to dinner. I'll be back by eleven tonight." Kurt said splitting the two up.

"Now hold on a second. Who is this boy, Kurt? I thought you were with that Anderson kid. Blake? Blaze?" Burt asked curiously.

The last time he checked Kurt and that kid with the gelled curly hair and lame bow ties were still together.

"It's Blaine, dad, and yeah we _were_ together. We broke up a few days ago. Now if you excuse us, me and Sebastian have to go."

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Hummel." Sebastian said waving goodbye.

Kurt quickly dragged Sebastian outside before Burt could ask anymore question. His dad was quite protective sometimes. When he gets protective, he can be a bit embarrassing. That's not what Kurt needed right now.

"You know Princess meeting parents isn't exactly my thing." Sebastian commented.

He opened the car door of his Porsche for Kurt suspecting his dad may be watching. It made him want to jump off a cliff for being such a gentleman to Kurt, but he still had to be charming in front of the adults who were closet to him. Besides if he gets on Mr. Hummel's bad side the plan may be ruined.

"Well you seemed to have handled it fine. Though it was interesting to see you look so uncomfortable."

"Princess, I'm never uncomfortable."

The rest of the drive was silent. Kurt stared out the window as they made their journey to Breadstixs. It wasn't the best restaurant, but it was close by. Plus their unlimited breadsticks are to die for.

"So how is this going to go?" Sebastian said stopping car.

Kurt was going to ask him why he stopped driving, but he realized they were parked in the parking lot of the restaurant.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"What's our backstory? Did I save you from drowning? Save you from getting hit by a car? Or did you always have feelings for me?" Sebastian said, smirking.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Why am I the one getting saved? You act like I'm some damsel in distress."

"One, you are and two, because out of the both of us I'm actually more manly. So of course I'd be the one saving your ass."

"One, I'm just as much of a man as you are Smythe. If you can even call yourself that. You're more like a spoiled little boy who can't take no for an answer. Two, out of the both of us I'm smarter. I can defend myself, I don't need saving." Kurt said opening the car door.

Kurt Hummel was strong and independent. He didn't need anyone to save him. Sebastian opened the door of the restaurant for Kurt in case Blaine and his new boyfriend were watching. This was killing him. He felt like he would have a heart attack from all this kindness towards the flamboyant boy.

 _It's just one date. It's just one date. It's just one date._ Sebastian chanted to himself. He adjusted his tie before grabbing Kurt's hand. More like attempting to grab Kurt's hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked pulling his hand away.

"You just don't get it do you? The point of doing this is to make Blaine jealous right?" Sebastian said, "If we hold hands and do gross couple things like that, he'll be begging for you to take him back."

Kurt went over this in his head. Sebastian did have a point, but was it really worth it? He looked around and saw Blaine holding hands and chatting animatedly with the same blonde guy Kurt saw him making out with on Monday.

It was worth it.

"Fine."

Kurt reluctantly grabbed Sebastian's hand and led him to their table. He ignored the tingly feeling that roamed through out his body. Each limb feeling like it was on fire, but oddly in a good way. He ignored the thought of how his hand seemed to fit perfectly with Sebastian's. He even ignored the small urge to smile at their hands being intertwined.

"Blaine." Sebastian said interrupting Kurt's thoughts.

"Sebastian! Kurt! I'm happy you guys could come. This is my boyfriend Garrett. Garrett Walker."

Now that Kurt actually looked at him, he seemed a little familiar. Like he's seen him before he and Blaine were together. But where?

"Nice to meet you." Kurt said politely and shook Garrett's hand. Even though Kurt would rather throw him across the room for stealing Blaine from him.

They all sat in silence. No one knowing what to say. Kurt felt stuck. He wanted so badly to leave and cry himself to sleep, but he wanted to see Blaine suffer with jealousy tonight. Right now jealousy seemed like the best answer.

"So how did you two get together." Blaine asked trying to break the silence that fell over them.

It felt like forever sitting in this uncomfortable and intense silence, when really it was possibly just five minutes.

Before Sebastian could get out a single vowel Kurt decided to take charge. He was not going to let that meerkat make Kurt seem weak.

"After the break up we talked. We just happened to be at the Lima Bean at the same time and as usual we started off with our cruel banter. Later we realized how much we actually liked each other and decided to give it a try." Kurt said fake smiling at Sebastian. He may hate this plan, but he was going to make Blaine wish he never left him for that blonde.

"Best decision ever." Sebastian said sweetly.

Kurt stared at Sebastian. He's never noticed before, but Sebastian's eyes were an amazing emerald green color. They were beautiful. He also never noticed how handsome Sebastian is.

 _No! No! He is not handsome!_

But he is. Sebastian is extremely handsome. Thankfully Blaine's cough interrupted his thoughts. He blushed fiercely and turned away. If Sebastian asks why he was staring he could just say it was part of the act. Not because of his newfound attractiveness that's captivated Kurt.

"So how did _you two_ meet?" Kurt asked folding his hands together on the table.

"Oh um-"

"We met at this music store in Westerville. I worked there for my summer job." Garrett interrupted.

"Did you always go to McKinley? I feel like I've seen you around before."

"Yeah, I've been there since freshmen year. You're a year older than me so we never had the same classes together. I'm also on the football team."

Now he remembered him. He's heard a lot about the junior year boy. Garrett Walker was the line backer for the school's football team. When he wasn't playing football he was playing hockey. Not to mention he was very intelligent and girls fell for him. Kurt didn't exactly expect him to be gay.

"Wow Blaine, I didn't know you were into the athletic type." Kurt said trying not to make it sound so bitter.

But that was exactly how he felt. Bitter. He wanted to be bitter, but he knew better than that. He felt Sebastian's body move and looked up to find him silently chuckling to himself.

"What?"

"Sorry, I just can't believe Blaine left _you_ for _him_."

Garrett blushed and looked down.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the men's room." Garrett said standing up.

"So do I." Sebastian said also standing up from his seat.

 _Then there were two._ Kurt thought. He looked up from his clasped hands to find Blaine staring at him. Was that hurt clouding his eyes? Heartbreak?

"Why Sebastian?"

"Why Garrett?"

"Kurt."

"Blaine."

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes. Seeing the younger boy unravel in front of him made Kurt pity the boy. But then he remembered how much he cried the day they broke up and suddenly that pity was replaced with annoyance. What was Blaine's angle here? Make Kurt want to feel bad so he'll break up with Sebastian while he'll still have Garrett?

 _We aren't even together._

The plan was still working though. Fake dating or not he was going to make this relationship work and watch Blaine suffer and beg. Kurt knew this was mean and evil, but being heartbroken and betrayed really does something to a person.

"Why are you with him? Don't you know how he likes to sleep around? He could be using you." Blaine said reaching out for Kurt's hand.

Kurt pulled back and crossed his arms.

"He's not using me! Why can't you just accept that he likes me. I got over the fact that you're with Garrett. Do you know how hard that was? How much that hurt me to know you cheated. If I can be happy for you and Garrett, you can be happy for me."

They both sat in silence. Both wishing their dates would hurry up and get back already.

"The way you looked at him. You never looked at me that way." Blaine whispered.

Kurt didn't want to reply. He didn't realize he looked at Sebastian a certain way. He just knew he was staring at the CW haired boy.

Finally the two returned to the table. Garrett blushing even more than he had been and Sebastian possessing a smug look on his face.

"Kurt and I actually have other plans tonight, so sadly we must leave." Sebastian said pulling Kurt out of his seat.

Wait, what?

"We have a movie to attend, don't we babe?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

Sebastian fought the urge to roll his eyes. Kurt really didn't know what he was doing. Lucky for him, Sebastian did know what he was doing. He just got some prize worthy information.

"See you both tomorrow." Sebastian said winking at the new couple.

He couldn't wait until he told Kurt who Garrett _really_ was.


End file.
